starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dromund Kaas
Dromund Kaas era el tercer planeta del sistema Dromund, un sistema estelar de la región de los Mundos Sith del sector Esstran de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Originalmente era una colonia del Imperio Sith, pero su ubicación se perdió en el momento de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial con la República Galáctica, pero el Emperador Sith llevó a su pueblo en una odisea de veinte años que terminó con el redescubrimientos de Dromund Kaas en el 4.980 ABY. El Emperador y los restos de la quebrada sociedad Sith reconstruyeron el Imperio Sith con Dromund Kaas como su capital, domesticando las selvas del planeta y construyendo la fuerza de su Imperio desde los rascacielos de la Ciudad Kaas. Dromund Kaas permaneció a salvo de las represalias de la República cuando el Imperio lanzó la Gran Guerra Galáctica en el 3.681 ABY, aunque una flota de invasión de la República ataco la capital Imperial en el 3.641 ABY durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica mientras un Caballero Jedi luchaba y derrotaba al Emperador en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Imperio reconstruido finalmente se disolvió antes del 2.000 ABY, y las selvas de Dromund Kaas dieron paso a pantanos oscuros a lo largo de los siglos cuando la ubicación del planeta volvió a caer en la oscuridad. Una importante batalla de las Nuevas Guerras Sith se luchó en Dromund Kaas, y varias décadas más tarde el pícaro Lord Sith Darth Millennial estableció una religión de la Fuerza Oscura en Dromund Kaas, la cual después rechazó la Regla de Dos y abandonó la Orden de los Lores Sith. Los Profetas del Lado Oscuro que siguieron la religión de Millennial gobernaron Dromund Kaas durante casi mil años antes de que desataran la ira de Darth Sidious, haciendo que los Profetas abandonaran el planeta para dirigirse a Bosthirda. A pesar de su relativa oscuridad, el planeta se vio envuelto en el conflicto galáctico conocido como las Guerras Clon, pero la poderosa influencia del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza que yacía en Dromund Kaas continuó atrayendo a los Jedi y a los Sith al planeta durante las próximas décadas. Descripción thumb|250px|left|Ciudadela en Dromund Kaas. Dromund Kaas era el tercer planeta del sistema Dromund, un sistema estelar situado en los Mundos Sith-una región del sector Esstran de los Territorios del Borde Exterior la cual estaba rodeada de una nebulosa conocida como la Caldera Stygian. Dromund Kaas tenía dos lunas y orbitaba a la estrella Dromund, y estaba situado a lo largo de la hiperruta Kamar Krote entre los planetas Jaguada y Bosthirda. En el momento de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, Dromund Kaas estaba en gran parte cubierto por selvas y océanos. Cuando los supervivientes del antiguo Imperio Sith llegaron al planeta en el 4.980 ABY, fueron forzados a domar las selvas aparentemente interminables y defenderse de los violentos depredadores del planeta para establecer su sociedad, y el planeta permaneció en su mayor parte cubierto de selvas, océanos y pantanos, con la excepción de la metrópolis conocida como Ciudad Kaas y otros lugares de la superficie. La atmósfera de Dromund Kaas también estaba fuertemente cargada de electricidad hasta el punto en que los relámpagos eran una vista casi constante en el cielo casi perpetuamente nublado; un resultado de los experimentos del Emperador Sith en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. En los siglos posteriores a la Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica entre el Imperio y la República, las selvas del planeta fueron ampliamente superadas por los pantanos, sumergiendo la mayor parte del suelo sólido del planeta. La atmósfera respirable se hizo más estable, aunque seguía siendo un mundo húmedo con un clima variable. Los macizos árboles oscuros nacieron en las aguas pantanosas, formando grupos de follaje parecidos a los cañones que estaban cubiertos de viñas e infectados con las criaturas Ysalamir. El planeta estaba envuelto en un miasma penetrante de energía del Lado Oscuro, y los lugares como el Templo Oscuro y el Templo de la Fuerza Oscura eran los sitios de un intenso nexo de la Fuerza. Historia Historia temprana Dromund Kaas fue originalmente una colonia del Imperio Sith. Sorzus Syn visitó el planeta mientras estaba controlado por el Imperio Sith. Sin embargo, su ubicación se perdió varios siglos antes del 5.000 ABY. Capital del Imperio Sith El redescubrimiento de Dromund Kaas comenzó a raíz de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, cuando el Lord Sith Vitiate ordenó a sus investigadores e historiados que encontraran un refugio seguro para la gente del Imperio destrozado. Un vez que consiguieron redescubrir la ubicación de Dromund Kaas, Vitiate convocó a todos los Lords Sith restantes a su mundo natal de Nathema y los esclavizó mentalmente, usando su fuerza para realizar un ritual del Lado Oscuro que quitó toda la vida de Nathema y lo hizo inmortal. Vitiate entonces reunió a la gente restante del Imperio Sith y emprendió un viaje errante de veinte años que finalmente terminó en el 4.980 ABY con el “redescubrimiento” de Dromund Kaas gracias a la guía de Vitiate. Al llegar a la superficie de Dromund Kaas, Vitiate declaró un Imperio reconstituido con él mismo a la cabeza jurando así que algún día se vengaría de la Republica. Bajo la dirección del Consejo Oscuro, un grupo de doce Señores Oscuros de los Sith donde cada uno asumía el liderazgo de un aspecto del Imperio, el nuevo Imperio gradualmente domesticó su nuevo mundo natal y construyó sus fuerzas. Odile Vaiken, el humano que fundó el nuevo Ejército Imperial, dirigió una campaña militar en la selva salvaje con el fin de despejar el desierto y dar paso a la capital del Imperio, la Ciudad Kaas. El mismo Vaiken mató a un terentatek en el futuro sitio de la Ciudadela Imperial, el edificio que albergaría la sede de la nueva Orden Sith y los Ministerios de Guerra, Inteligencia, y Logística del Imperio. De Dromund Kaas, el Imperio gradualmente amplió su dominio. Alrededor del 3.960 ABY, después de derrotar a los Mandalorianos en Malachor V, los Jedi Revan y Malak descubrieron Dromund Kaas. Se enfrentaron al Emperador Sith, pero fueron derrotados y corrompidos por el Lado Oscuro, convirtiéndose en Darth Revan y Darth Malak. Revan fue redimido por los Jedi y mató a Malak en la Guerra Civil Jedi. En el 3.954 ABY, Revan, con su memoria borrada, encontró el camino a la tierra natal del Emperador, Nathema, donde fue capturado por el Consejero Oscuro Darth Nyriss y por el Lord Sith Scourge. Nyriss y Scourge formaban parte de una conspiración en contra del Emperador, y Nyriss encarceló a Revan en su propiedad en Dromund Kaas, sin que el Emperador se diera cuenta de que había regresado. Cuatro años más tarde, la protegida de Revan, Meetra Surik, fue a buscarlo y se encontró con Dromund Kaas. Ella rescató a Revan, y se aliaron con Scourge. Los tres atacaron al Emperador, pero Scourge tuvo una visión que lo llevó a traicionar a los Jedi. Scourge mató a Surik, y Revan fue capturado por el Emperador. El Emperador purgo al Consejo Oscuro para eliminar a los conspiradores. Trescientos años más tarde, el Imperio se revelo y atacó a la República en la Gran Guerra Galáctica, que terminó en el 3.653 ABY con el Tratado de Coruscant. En la prosiguiente Guerra Fría, Dromund Kaas fue el centro de varias crisis que enfrentaron al Imperio. Alrededor del 3.643 ABY, una gran rebelión de esclavos fue secretamente instigada por el Lord Sith Darth Baras. El Señor Sith Grathan se declaró como el decimotercer miembro del Consejo Oscuro y dirigió una revuelta en contra del Consejo Oscuro. Darth Baras envió a su aprendiz, la futura Ira del Imperio, para que asesinara al hijo de Grathan, Beelzlit. Un aprendiz Sith llamado Kallig descubrió su antigua herencia en el Templo Oscuro cuando se encontró con Aloysius Kallig, su antepasado. Una Gran Cacería comenzó por este tiempo, y un cazarrecompensas colecciono recompensas en Dromund Kaas para poder entrar en la Gran Cacería. Después de que ganara la cacería, ese cazarrecompensas volvió a Dromund Kaas para matar a un Engendro Sith que estaba atacando un campamento Mandaloriano. Finalmente, un grupo de terroristas liderados por El Águila, y respaldado secretamente por el miembro del Consejo Oscuro Darth Jadus, comenzaron a atacar al Imperio en Dromund Kaas. Inteligencia Imperial asignó a su nuevo agente Cifra Nueve para que tratara con los terroristas. Aquí también estaba un culto conocido como la Orden de Revan, la cual adoraba a Revan. Un agente del Imperio se infiltro en el culto y expuso a su líder, Tari Darkspanner. En el 3.641 ABY, comenzó una nueva guerra. En la Operación Dromund Kaas, la Republica y los Jedi enviaron una flota de ataque a Dromund Kaas mientras un Jedi aterrizaba en el planeta y se enfrentaba al Emperador en el Templo Oscuro. El Jedi mató a la Voz del Emperador, lo que forzó al Emperador a entrar a un estado de hibernación mientras que la galaxia creía que estaba muerto. Después prosiguieron incidentes con los Revanchistas y la declaración de Vitiate de consumir toda la vida del planeta. El liderazgo de Dromund Kaas cayó en manos del Consejo Oscuro, el cual decidió excarcelar a su antiguo Emperador junto con el Imperio, ahora Imperio, Ira. Después de la invasión del Imperio eterno, el Consejo Oscuro fue destruido y Darth Acina se convirtió en la Emperatriz Sith. Dromund Kaas siguió siendo la capital del Imperio Sith cuando se preparó para la guerra poco después de la formación de la Alianza Eterna. Profetas del Lado Oscuro Después de la desaparición del Imperio Sith antes del 2.000 ABY, el planeta fue de hecho abandonado hasta que se convirtió en un refugio para el Lord Sith renegado Darth Millennial algún tiempo después de 990 ABY. Habiendo rechazado la Regla de Dos, una doctrina que insistía que solo podía haber dos Sith al mismo tiempo en la galaxia, Millennial buscó fundar una nueva religión del lado oscuro en el pantanoso plantea, dando comienzo a lo que más tarde sería la Fuerza Oscura. Los seguidores de esta religión, los autodenominados Profetas del Lado Oscuro, gobernarían el planeta durante años, hasta su redescubrimiento por Darth Sidious algún tiempo después del comienzo de las Guerras Clon en 22 ABY. thumb|left|250px|La "Profetisa" [[Sariss fue criada en Dromund Kaas]] Sidious, tras enrolar a los Profetas a su servicio, mantuvieron la existencia del planeta en secreto. Más tarde lo usaría como campo de pruebas para sus Adeptos del Lado Oscuro y el planeta permaneció conocido únicamente por aquellos pocos. El padre de Melusar trató de animar a los nativos a rebelarse contra los Profetas, pero ellos lo mataron. A consecuencia, Roly Melusar desarrolló un fuerte odio hacia todos los sensibles a la Fuerza. No obstante, todos estos sucesos tuvieron lugar al margen del conocimiento popular, y de la Orden Jedi. Muchos lo tomaron por un mito, una historia utilizada por los jóvenes padawans para asustarse entre ellos, durante años solo se escucharon rumores de Dromund Kaas en la gran galaxia y la creencia de su existencia solo era creída por seguidores y teorizadores de conspiraciones anti Jedi. Sin embargo, durante las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Yoda, mientras investigaba la desaparición de varios sistemas planetarios de los archivos Jedi, no solo descubrió que Dromund Kaas era real, si no también la inquietante noticia de que se encontraba dentro de los límites del Antiguo Imperio Sith. Se cree que Yoda pudo haber investigado personalmente el sistema, sin embargo, tal misión solo habría sido conocida por los rangos superiores de los Jedi, y cualquier informe sobre el proyecto se habría perdido. A pesar de este nivel de secreto, el 327° Cuerpo Estelar lucharía más tarde en una batalla en Dromund Kaas durante las Guerras Clon. Era de la Nueva República thumb|left|230px|Dromund Kaas durante el reinado de la Nueva República Después del alzamiento y caída del Imperio Galáctico, Dromund Kaas volvió a caer en el olvido, hasta que el Caballero Jedi Kyle Katarn supo del planeta por unas antiguas inscripciones en 9 DBY.Finalizando bruscamente el entrenamiento de su pupila Mara Jade, Katarn encontró el sistema y luchó con muchas abominaciones Sith para alcanzar el Templo de la Fuerza Oscura, en donde sucumbió a las tentaciones del lado oscuro. Tras sentir que había perdido el contacto, Jade comenzó a preocuparse por el Jedi. Saliendo ella misma en busca de Dromud Kaas, Jade se abrió camino entre los monstruos locales y muchas trampas Sith, hasta que finalmente encontró la lanzadera de Katarn y más tarde el propio Templo. En el interior de la antigua estructura, Jade luchó contra extraños enemigos más poderosos incluso que los que había en los pantanos; extrañas estatuas animadas y los resucitados cadáveres de Sith, muertos desde hacia mucho tiempo, se levantaban para ir hacia ella, junto con la aparición del lado oscuro conocida como Dark Mara. Después de una larga y serpenteante persecución por las catacumbas del Templo, Jade se confrontó finalmente con Katarn. Tras batirse en duelo durante un rato, Jade bajó su arma y se rindió; en un acto de fe hacia el corazón de Katarn. Ante está escena, Katarn se dio cuenta de que no podía matar a su propia amiga y aliada y logró vencer la oscuridad que contaminaba el Templo y liberarse de las garras del lado oscuro, huyendo del plaenta con Jade. Katarn junto con Luke Skywalker y los demás Jedi, pudieron recomponer más tarde algo de información sobre la historia del planeta. Mucho después de la caída de Katarn, Skywalker decidió que Dromund Kaas era un riesgo que podía esperar hasta que la Nueva Orden Jedi se hiciera más fuerte. Con la ayuda de Inteligencia de la Nueva República, logró afianzar que Dromund Kaas permaneciese como un mito, tal y como lo fue durante milenios. Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Jaina Solo y Vestara Khai viajaron al planeta en el 44 DBY con el fin de encontrar a la entidad del Lado Oscuro Abeloth. Mientras que allí fueron atacados por 10 sables Sith dirigidos por Gavar Khani. A pesar de verse superados en número y que los Sith eran impulsados por el nexo de la Fuerza de Dromund Kaas, los Jedi lograron derrotar a todos los Sith y Vestara mató a su propio padre, que había caído bajo la esclavitud de Abeloth. Habitantes Durante mucho tiempo, Dromund Kaas fue un mundo abandonado, el que una vez llegó a ser el corazón del Imperio Sith renacido, se quedó después sin apenas vida inteligente. La mayor excepción de esta regla fue la persistente presencia de los Profetas del Lado Oscuro, que aun siendo pocos, permanecieron confinados a su templo. En los siglos entre su fundación por Darth Millennial y se redescubrimiento, muy pocos llegaron a saber de su existencia, mucho menos aun de la de los Profetas, con tan solo susurros del lado oscuro de la Fuerza extendiéndose por toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, después de su adoctrinamiento por Darth Sidious, varios grupos de los Profetas salieron del planeta: el Profeta Supremo Kadann, la Jedi Oscura Sariss, hija de Lord Cronal entre otros. Por el contrario, Sidious utilizaría el mundo como campo de pruebas para sus Adeptos del Lado Oscuro, confiando sus primeros entrenamientos a los Profetas. Tras enfurecer a Sidious con una de sus profecias, Kadann arrancó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza de Dromund Kaas y lo trasladó a Bosthirda. El planeta permanecería en su mayor parte desértico. Por el año 10 DBY, los restos esqueléticos de exploradores humanos o casi-humanos estaban esparcidos por los pantanos, hallándose limpios bien por el tiempo o por las criaturas nativas. Lugares thumb|330px|Ciudad Kaas. Siendo un mundo casi completamente cubierto de mares y pantanos, Dromund Kaas poseía muy pocos lugares importantes con muchos de ellos cayendo en la oscuridad o siendo destruidos por la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sin embargo, la única excepción importante, era el Templo de la Fuerza Oscura. Situado en el corazón de un pantano, el Templo albergaba nexos con la energía del lado oscuro tan potentes que impedían el buen funcionamiento de la mayoría de armas en la superficie del planeta, incluidos los bláster, detonadores de rail y varios explosivos. Construido durante el Imperio Sith primigenio, el Templo quedó desierto poco después de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial de 5.000 ABY. Sin embargo, durante la época de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial y la subsecuente Guerra Fría, Dromund Kaas fue la base de operaciones del resurgente Imperio Sith. Los Sith levantaron edificaciones, como la base de Inteligencia Imperial en la ciudad Kaas, pero estas instalaciones, así como el resto del planeta, quedaron desiertos tras el fin de la Guerra Fría. Olvidado durante casi cuatro mil años, la ubicación del Templo cayó finalmente en manos de Seviss Vaa, un Lord Sith de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, que pasó esta información al Lord Kaan. Después de instigar la Regla de Dos, Darth Millennial estableció allí su religión del lado oscuro, en donde permanecería hasta casi dos mil años, hasta que los Profetas del lado oscuro se trasladaron a Bosthirda, temiendo la ira de Darth Sidious. El pantano que lo rodeaba ganó gran parte del Templo desde entonces hasta el año 10 DBY, cuando las ruinas fueron visitadas por Mara Jade y Kyle Katarn, cayendo este último brevemente en el dominio oscuro del Templo. Detrás de escena Dromund Kaas apareció por primera vez como escenario de los tres niveles finales de Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith. En el juego, el jugador (como Mara Jade) avanza por los pantanos y templos, encarándose finalmente a Kyle Katarn en el corazón de las catacumbas. El escritor de Mysteries of th Sith Ryan Kaufman planeó en un principio que Kyle Katarn descubriese accidentalmente el planeta durante un infortunado asalto pirata, años antes de que se diera cuenta de su importancia y regresara. Sin embargo, esta idea nunca llegó al juego final y más tarde fue descartada en The Dark Forces Saga. Existe una discrepancia sobre la situación exacta de Dromund Kaas. Dark Forces Saga afirma que es el tercer planeta del sistema Dromund, mientras que Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force menciona que se encuentra en el sistema Thurra. Sin embargo, después en el libro, Jedi vs. Sith lo sitúa correctamente en el sistema Dromund. Por tanto se puede suponer que la mención de Thurra es un error. Dromund Kaas también aparece en el juego Star Wars: The Old Republic como capital del Imperio Sith. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *Imperial Agent trailer * Categoría:Lugares de Dromund Kaas Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas pantanosos